


Lucas 22

by oliviateixeira



Series: 11 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviateixeira/pseuds/oliviateixeira





	1. Fim - Cristina Branco

_Julho de 2012_

 

Sempre soube – assim como sabia todas essas coisas básicas – de cor, o número da polícia. Pensou em ligar. Seria o normal a se fazer.   
\- Alô. – disse ela. O sangue em suas mãos ainda estava quente. A sensação era agradável. – Eu matei um homem.  
O homem do outro lado da linha hesitou por um momento. Aquilo parecia um trote. A voz o lembrava de alguém, alguém impossível.   
\- Matei vários, na verdade. – Olivia virou o rosto, admirando o corpo sem vida estendido sobre a cama. – Ainda lembra da lenda?  
\- Onde você está? – perguntou o homem do outro lado da linha, caindo no reconhecimento. Talvez fosse algo em sua voz; era sempre algo em seu timbre que chamava a atenção dos homens, pensou ela. 

 

Quando questionada sobre sua família, Olivia permanecera em silêncio, encarando o detetive com calma e superioridade. A única pergunta respondida fora: “Pode nos contar sobre os assassinatos que cometeu?”. Ela então suspirara e cruzara as pernas, começando a relatar os fatos nos mínimos detalhes, de vez em quando olhando nos olhos do profissional a sua frente. Ele pensou ter notado certo orgulho em sua voz, em devido momento, contudo tal sensação durou tão pouco que pensou ter sido mera imaginação sua. A suposta indiferença formada entre eles não havia desaparecido nos últimos anos. 

A mulher sentada atrás da mesa, assassina de Roberto N. e outros supostos 21 homens, apenas chamaria a atenção pelos grandes olhos negros e traços delicados. Era branca e tinha 28 anos.

Enquanto relatava sua história, olhava profundamente para o detetive. Da maneira que um viciado olha para cocaína e cigarro nos dias de abstinência. Ela não era viciada em nenhuma substância, entretanto. 

\- E tudo isso por causa da lenda de Sileno? – perguntou o detetive, passadas algumas horas na pequena saleta de paredes pintadas de bege escuro. O dia nublado escurecia lento. 

Ela ficou novamente em silêncio.

\- Cinco anos. - disse o detetive Ricardo. Ela assentiu. - Algum lugar especifico? – era para ser retórico, mas ela sempre respondia quando não esperava-se.

\- Sim.

Ricardo sorriu. 

\- E você não me matou. - disse ele. 

Ela sorriu. 

 

Um voo para Florianópolis durava menos de meia hora. Um táxi até o cemitério, vinte minutos. Não era como se Olivia quisesse delongar o que já era certo. Desceram no aeroporto molhado pela chuva forte de um inverno moribundo, onde pombos os observavam atentamente dos altos prédios centrais. 

No cemitério, a lápide dizia apenas um nome, sem inscrições de afeto, entre o nome do irmão e dos pais. 

Ela parou de pé sobre o belo gramado verde, opaco sob a falta de luz. O lugar jazia em profundo vazio. Ambos detetive e assassina encaravam-se em silêncio, amigos e amantes intocáveis. Ele ja segurava sua arma na mão esquerda. Girou o martelo. 

\- No três?

\- Espere. - interrompeu Olivia. 

\- O que foi?

Ela tinha uma coisa para falar. Naqueles segundos de silêncio, quase proferiu algo que pensara havia muito tempo, anos até, desde aquela primeira noite na casa de madeira, em frente ao mar. 

Que no fim, ela seria sempre a vilã com a maldição de um coração.

E ele, bem, ele seria apenas um homem bom, que nem na morte o sangue pulsaria mais forte.

Suas fraquezas se igualavam. 

Ela abriu os lábios. E fechou. 

\- Nada. - disse por fim. 

Sangue manchou o gramado.

FIM

 

 


	2. All My Love In Vain - Sonny Boy Williamson

 

 

 

Ele transpassava a ponta dos dedos sobre a pele de seus lombos alvos como se tocasse um violino; delicadeza era eco na chuva, esperando por notas musicais. Mas ela apenas ressonava em um sono profundo.

Ele sorriu. Fracamente a luz do dia nublado incidia pela janela, trazendo uma sensação de estagnação que junto ao som do mar, o impedia.  
Ele seria seu último. Ela queria ver seu interior, de todas as formas, pois o que sentia por ele era de tal maneira tão forte que não saciava-se no desejo. Era necessário mais, mais do que apogeu, mais do que seu sangue a céu aberto para demonstrar o perpétuo respeito. Teria que escolher o dia perfeito, um último dia para pôr-lhe um fim nos órgãos e no íntimo diante do sol. Não poderia errar, pois a falha seria sua ruína.

Ela só podia descrevê-lo com um poema, conceitos não podem ser escritos e poemas são como conceitos.

 _Cachos negros_  
Olhos azuis  
Lábios que abrem ao dormir  
És calmo  
Não gosto  
Dedos finos  
Cachos negros  
Cachos negros  
Não sei  
Como

Seu poema era detestável. Odiava poesia. Qualquer tipo de poesia. Gostaria de poder descrevê-lo com álgebra. Ele seria uma expressão sem solução, ignorando as regras matemáticas, levando a loucura todos os gênios. Ele seria o impossível.  
Ele seria algo simples porem inútil.  
Ele seria o numero 0.

***

Escreveu então na parede do quarto pálido, na manhã seguinte, com o sangue que tanto desejara, o soneto 23. Pensou que se Shakespeare fosse o verdadeiro autor de seus sonetos, ela o teria matado também. 

***

Ela esperava. Viria a qualquer momento, talvez não em palavras, como os outros (ele não era esse tipo de homem. Não ele.), mas viria. Seria um gesto ou um olhar. Aquela forma inconsciente de se erguer os olhos ao raspar o fósforo e jogá-lo pela janela. Era engraçado, de um jeito ridículo, pois Olivia nunca contara as batidas do relógio dessa maneira. Com antecipação. 

Aquela casa antiga, de madeira cinzenta, pertencia aos pais dele e jazia desocupada há quase dez anos. A praia ficava sempre deserta, mesmo no verão. Eles não falavam. Não se tocavam muito. 

Estavam doentes, ele queria dizer. Era uma doença, aquilo, o silêncio que logo chegaria ao fim. Haviam passado de um para o outro. Só faltava descobrir que haviam pegado primeiro. 

_Sintomas:_

_Ardor da indiferença, apreciar ou odiar; calor excessivo (pode-se confundir com frio); violência ou consumo de temperamento._

_Extrema intensidade em graus diferenciados; excessos mentais (nunca físicos); imoderado, como: (a) Ardente; fervoroso, mas frio, ás vezes. (b) morder. (c); extremamente forte, como a paixão, mas não exatamente._

_~~Dor, torpor~~ , angústia. _

_Correção: errado._

_Correção: Não se pode explicar sintoma ainda desprovido de nomenclatura._  

É soberbamente próxima a emoção real de amor sentido por uma pessoa capaz do mesmo, e o sentimento que prova uma pessoa incapaz de sentir, mas que anseia ardentemente saber o que é o afeto, e que por não possuir capacidade pendura-se ao limbo, balançando num lugar que não se dá nome.

E o que não se tem nome não se pode explicar.

Olivia lera sobre o amor, aprendera e ouvira, vira sua beleza, porém nunca a invejara, apesar de sentir leve curiosidade, como por uma droga que jamais provara.

Se amor era-lhe uma doença, ela era imune. Mas se era a cura, ela então apenas morreria logo. 

Naquele primeiro anoitecer em frente às ondas, enquanto a madeira da casa ruía tão suave que mais ninguém percebia, Olivia não dormiu. Nunca dormia nas horas mais profundas, e quando fechava os olhos era de dois em dois dias, ás vezes três, quando o corpo a obrigava.

Acendeu um cigarro. Precisava de novas informações, sobre qualquer coisa. Pegou seu Ipad, ainda dentro da bolsa, e foi até a varanda. Assim que pisou no lado de fora um vento sul ergueu seus cabelos e arrepiou-lhe os pelos do braço. Viu apenas areia. Areia e mar. Sentou-se. Havia poucos sons que admirava, e um deles era o uivo do vento, lamurio ermo que no meio na boca da noite convocava um auxílio, noite após noite, tão-somente onde ninguém ouviria. 

Começou a ler um ebook sobre mitologia grega e parou quando deparou-se com um capítulo sobre o sentido da palavra “demônio”. Aparentemente, o termo “demon”, em inglês, vinha de “ _daimon_ ”, do grego e antes de o cristianismo alimentar-se da mente da humanidade, os gregos não acreditavam que os demônios (ou daimons) eram exclusivamente perversos, mas sim seres sábios, tanto maus quanto bons. Os bons eram chamados de “eudemons”, e os outros eram “cacodemons”. Alguns eram heróis ou espíritos intermediários entre homens e deuses que possuíam certos poderes ou asas – o fato não era mencionado.  

Olivia conservou a informação em sua mente. Ás vezes fazia aquilo; conservar. Congelar. 

Quando ele veio até ela, ainda encarava a praia. Não disse nada e sentou ao seu lado sobre o chão. Ela esperou alguns minutos antes de sussurrar, encarando-o:

\- Eu sinto tanto ódio… - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, aguardando. – Por ti.

Ele riu.

\- Eu também. Odeio-te mais do que tudo. 

Ela inclinou o corpo, apoiando as mãos no chão. Olhou para o hematoma na garganta dele, agora quase invisível, e ficou de certa forma orgulhosa por seu soco ter marcado-o por tanto tempo. Olivia sorriu e inclinou-se mais, até poder tocar a marca roxa com os lábios, um tocar tão leve que raspava mais do que tocava. Ele então olhou para cima, deixando-a. 

Quando se afastou novamente, apoiando as costas contra a parede e olhando o homem de frente, foi quando percebeu que ainda não era a hora. Talvez não fosse por um bom tempo. 

 

 


	3. Dados Viciados - Corvos

Olivia checou o relógio de seu celular. Onze e quinze. Estava na hora certa. Retirou o único grampo do cabelo, que caiu sobre os ombros, e atravessou a rua silenciosa.  
Ela não era idiota. Não perderia seu tempo tentando invadir o computador de alguém como Vladmir, a partir da obviedade do fato de que o compartilhamento de sua rede estaria desativado. E mesmo que tentasse de outra maneira, iria falhar. Afinal esperava-se que ele fosse quase tão esperto quanto ela.  
Era preciso tomar uma decisão mais prática, então. Pelo que viera observando do homem de trinta e cinco anos, ele jamais ergueria um dedo para machucá-la de verdade, desde que não fosse atacado primeiro. Um cavalheiro.  
Ela parou em frente ao prédio de classe média alta, onde um dos sete postes de iluminação encontrava-se quebrado, dificultando a visão na fria noite de junho. A metrópole ainda parecia-lhe bucólica com todos aqueles sons de pássaros misturados aos carros e ao silêncio, como um redemoinho sem sentido.  
Checou suas luvas, a câmera em frente ao portão de ferro, outras duas do tipo CCD na recepção.  
Os únicos sons provinham de alguns moradores de rua que dividiam uma garrafa de uísque barato entre si e de uma lerda gaita de boca que parecia vir, coincidentemente, do apartamento de Vladmir, no segundo andar do edifício. Todas as outras janelas jaziam as escuras, enquanto junto do vago som uma minúscula luz de um abajur permanecia acesa no meio da madrugada, como se a esperasse. Olivia quase sorriu, pois não ficaria surpresa se ele de fato a estivesse esperando, sentado em uma poltrona, tocando para espantar o tédio.  
Sem hesitar, apertou o número 203 no interfone e esperou. Após breves vinte e dois segundos, uma voz rouca soou do outro lado, um pouco distorcida pela linha eletrônica:  
\- Boa noite, Olivia.  
Então ele de fato a esperava. Inteligente.  
\- Está um tanto frio aqui fora.  
O portão de vidro abriu-se com um estalido.

 

Vladmir N. vivia em um apartamento de 340m², em bom estado e muito bem decorado, o fruto de uma boa carreira como médico.  
A detetive – Olivia, era esse seu nome – não deu-se ao trabalho de tocar a campanhinha e simplesmente adentrou pela sala de estar, sua aparência contrastando com os móveis burgueses e mal iluminados em tons de bege e marfim. Vladmir tinha que admitir que ficou, de certa forma, surpreso com sua aparência naquela noite. Estava diferente da primeira vez que a vira, mais... sensual e jovem. Seu cabelo escuro jazia solto e levemente bagunçado, como se houvesse andado contra o vento, e sua pele branca encontrava-se ainda mais realçada nas roupas pretas.  
O homem notou que vestia as mesmas luvas de couro.  
\- Desculpe-me pelo nosso primeiro encontro. - disse ele, fazendo um gesto para que se sentasse. Ela o ignorou. Permaneceu de pé, com a coluna ereta, o encarando com os olhos negros quase sem pupilas.  
\- Sem problemas. Sorte a sua que estávamos sozinhos.  
Vladmir sorriu e então pôs a gaita de lado, suspirando longamente. Estava cansado.  
\- Precisa entender que não foi minha culpa. Essa maldita cirurgia ocorreu há tantos anos... Por que remexer no passado?  
Olivia cerrou os olhos. Começava a entender. Tratava-se de um processo por causa de um erro médico. Alguém morrera: uma criança. Culpavam o médico. Vladimir.  
Olhando novamente para a garota, percebeu que ela analisava cada canto de sua moradia, provavelmente tentando extrair cada detalhe, cada informação sobre ele e sobre sua vida, e pôs-se de pé, ajeitando elegantemente o blazer negro que vestia. Devia ser coisa de detetive.  
\- Ouça-me – disse ele, caminhando até o balcão da cozinha. – Sobre o que falamos. Para mim não importa a quantia. Apenas diga seu preço, e acredite que não estará salvando um criminoso da prisão. - acendeu um dos cigarros que jaziam sobre o balcão e virou-se para Olivia. – Ouça-me, aquela criança não morreu por minha causa.  
\- Não posso afirmar que acredito em um dos lados. – disse ela.  
O homem riu secamente.  
\- Eu sei, eu sei... – ele tragou. – Você me tem nas mãos. Agora mesmo pode estar gravando tudo, o que eu posso fazer? Só sei que aquele maldito dia me atormenta, e eu sei... sei que não foi minha culpa.  
\- Não se preocupe. Não vou contar.  
Vladmir moveu-se da bancada até ela como uma cobra, trazendo em seus olhos um brilho quase psicótico que não chegava nem perto de assustá-la ou diverti-la. Intriga-la, talvez. Com o rosto próximo do seu, Olivia sentiu o cheiro fresco da fumaça languida provinda do cigarro na mão esquerda do homem, enchendo o ambiente ao seu redor.  
\- É isso? - ele sibilou a curta frase que por um momento pairou no silêncio.  
Olivia não reagiu ou mostrou emoção de qualquer gênero. Então, um segundo depois, Vladmir sorriu e virou-se, andando pela sala.  
Um breve silêncio se seguiu e a garota enxergou neste um momento para agir. Moveu-se naturalmente até a balcão e retirou do maço um dos cigarros. Nuit gravement à la santé, estava impresso na superfície da pequena caixa. Em seguida fez um gesto para que Vladmir lhe passasse seu isqueiro. Deveria ter assumido antes que, devido a sua personalidade confiada, o homem não lhe passaria o isqueiro prateado, mas sim se aproximaria de forma semelhante à de segundos antes e tocaria a ponta de ambos os cigarros, mantendo contato visual. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas.  
Olivia, mais uma vez, não demonstrou emoção de qualquer tipo.  
\- Obrigada. - disse.

 

Qualquer outra pessoa no mundo que não fosse Olivia Lamam afirmaria que aquela breve visita não valera de absolutamente nada, que suas mãos continuavam tão vazias quanto antes. Porém, seu nome era de fato Olivia Lamam e não qualquer outro, e enquanto o táxi acelerava através do asfalto desértico do centro da cidade, a garota fazia uma lista bastante razoável em sua mente, apontando tudo o que havia notado nos vinte minutos dentro daquele apartamento que poderia servir de alguma coisa.  
Olhou para Olivia Poen, sentada no outro lado do banco de trás do veículo e disse:  
\- Notou a mini câmera no canto esquerdo superior da sala?  
\- Sim. – a outra respondeu. – Logo acima da janela, apontando diretamente para a porta. As imagens são obviamente levadas ao seu computador pessoal.  
Ela suspirou.  
\- Está certa. Ele não confiaria em mais ninguém.  
\- Não havia nenhuma fotografia nas paredes; seja de família ou relacionamento. Absolutamente nenhum porta retrato.  
\- Se bem que não fomos no quarto dele. – Olivia fez uma pausa. - Ah, segundo os registros do correio, Vladmir mora no mesmo endereço faz cinco anos.  
Ambas permaneceram alguns segundos ponderando.  
\- Quando falou sobre seu erro médico, Vladmir começou a frase com “ouça-me”. – disse a primeira.  
\- Que mentiroso!  
\- Pois é. E aquele piano de cauda, você notou? As teclas centrais estavam tão empoeiradas quanto as sustenidas e as agudas.  
\- Ninguém o manuseia há algum tempo, mas de que essa informação nos acrescentaria?  
\- Vladmir o teria vendido há cinco anos, quando entrou em crise financeira. A não ser...  
\- ... que fosse apegado ao instrumento por alguma questão sentimental. – a outra completou seu raciocínio.  
\- O cigarro que ele fumou eram da marca Benson and Hedges comprados na França.  
\- Como você sabe?  
\- Estava escrito “Nuit gravement à la santé” na caixa.  
\- Ah.  
Um sinal vermelho. O carro diminuiu a velocidade e parou por meio segundo. O taxista ligou o radio, interrompendo brevemente sua linha de pensamento.  
\- Ele não rói as unhas, porém os dedos são claramente um pouco achatados. Provavelmente tocou piano por muitos anos.  
\- Pode descartar essa informação. – disse a outra. Olivia assentiu. – Eu estava pensando... se os cigarros foram comprados na França, e a caixa estava praticamente cheia, ou Vladmir mantêm estoque – o que é improvável – ou chegou de viagem há poucos dias.  
O sinal ficou verde.


	4. Trovador - Lenine

Por um momento o pânico em seus olhos trouxe-lhe uma breve lembrança, não mais do que um flash de si mesma, há não mais do que cinco anos atrás. Olivia gostou – ou melhor, degustou – a sensação de descobrir que ele era capaz de medo, terror, naqueles belos olhos escuros, agora já com leves linhas de expressão.

Ela sorriu para o homem amarrado a cadeira. Ele sorriu de volta.

\- Você cresceu. – ele murmurou, ainda grogue.

\- Você também. Porém ainda bonito como sempre.

Olivia fora até ali com um propósito. Poderia delongar, conversar sobre Big Joe Turner, perguntar sobre o passado. Mas não desejava, apesar de ansiar. Ela abriu sua bolsa de couro e retirou dali duas pistolas, colocando-as sobre a mesa de carvalho. Ele apenas a encarou. Ela desamarrou suas mãos frias e lhe entregou uma pistola.

\- Se mate. – disse.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira. Pensou por um instante.

\- Não.

\- Se mate – ela ergueu sua pistola e girou o martelo – ou eu te mato.

\- Isso é um paradoxo.

\- Nós dois sabemos que não.

O homem revirou os olhos. Não que ele quisesse morrer. Talvez não fosse a hora - ele riu. Era, era a hora. Estava com trinta e cinco, fazia três desde a última. 

Por fim, suspirou, girou o martelo de sua pistola e disse:

\- E se eu te matar primeiro?

Ela não deu-se ao trabalho de responder. Por fim, ouviu-se o suspiro de um homem que disse:

\- Você continua sexy, irmã. 

E o sangue manchou o tapete de pelo de cabra. 

Por um momento Olivia Lamam considerou trazê-lo de volta, mas o pensamento mal chegou a durar um milésimo de segundo. Ela chorou logo em seguida, de joelhos sob o tapete de cabra, olhando para seu rosto e seus olhos fechados. Ele sempre soubera que choraria por sua morte e que essa seria a única pela qual derramaria uma lágrima. 


	5. O Vento - Dom

\- Posso te pagar um café? – ele perguntou, cavalheiresco, e era tão clichê que ela lhe sorriu de volta, encarando-o por alguns segundos. Possuía certa idade, cabelo já grisalho, mas não assim tão velho. Cinquenta, passando um pouco. Ela olhou para suas mãos e notou sob suas unhas curtas, recentemente lavadas, um pó branco, provavelmente giz de quadro. Um professor, então.

\- Claro. – disse, erguendo os olhos.

O homem não era professor de escola. Professores de escola não ganhavam bem e não comprariam um relógio Cartier de ouro branco, redondo, entre 32 e 34mm, lançado há menos de um ano. Claro que relógios sempre poderiam ser um presentes, mas professores de escola não tinham amigos ricos. Sua carteira era de couro e em seu interior havia apenas um cartão de crédito em meio as notas, de cor dourada reluzente.

Na mesa, ele a admirava como se fosse uma obra de arte. Por um momento Olivia perguntou-se se ele a confundira com uma prostituta de luxo. A ideia a divertiu.

Sua expressão deixava transparecer sua vida e magoa como na face de toda pessoa não jovem. Podiam ser as rugas ou as marcas ou a flacidez, mas uma pessoa velha, dominada pelo tempo, estapeada por Ele, jamais era capaz de parecer completamente feliz, mesmo ao sorrir, pois os pés de galinha sempre apontariam para baixo, como seus lábios triste.

O sol desapareceu atrás dos prédios e ele pediu sua terceira xícara de café. Falava bastante.

\- Não sente medo? – perguntou Olivia. Ele lhe contava que iria aposentar-se dali há alguns meses.

\-  Não. – o vento da noitinha batia contra seu rosto. Haviam movido-se para uma mesa da rua, onde podiam fumar a vontade. Olivia usava suas luvas de couro por causa do frio. – Não. Quero dizer, não que eu desgoste ensinar tudo sobre química, se pudesse falaria sobre o assunto o dia todo, mas... – ele suspirou - ... estou cansado.

\- Então me fale sobre.

\- Oh, não, não. – ele riu, enrugando os olhos. – Você não precisa ouvir.

\- Eu quero. Fale-me sobre qualquer coisa. Sobre o ar.

\- Mas isso é muito amplo!

\- Eu insisto. Me explique a composição do ar. 

O homem pareceu ter sido convencido e suspirou longamente. 

 

 

 

\- É a oxidação que envelhece.

\- Entao teoricamente, a cada respiração, ficamos mais velhos? Nós não envelheceríamos se o ar não nos tocasse, o que é irônico. 


	6. Introitus: Adorate Deum - Alberto Turco

\- Como acha que deve ser? Matar um louco, digo. – ela disse, puxando o zíper do vestido negro. Olivia se virou. Seu rosto estava pálido e fino, as bochechas saltadas iluminadas pelo sol ralo que se punha atrás dos prédios. Melhor. Ela era mais bonita de noite; a cor lhe caía bem como suas luvas de couro. 

\- 

 

\- Entendo de vinhos. – disse ele. Era mentira. Se entendesse saberia que se pega a taça pela base, pois o contato da mão e seu calor altera o sabor do liquido. – Este aqui é antigo!  
Não, não era. A cor era tão rubi quanto sangue. Se fosse velho seria de um laranja pálido, ou um vermelho rosado.   
Ele girou a taça e então cheirou, fechando os olhos como se sentisse prazer. Olivia recostou-se na cadeira e esperou que ele desse o primeiro gole. Por sua taça escorriam pequenas lagrimas de álcool pela superfície interna do vidro, voltando sempre para o fundo. Ela cheirou e bebeu.   
\- Sou como o vinho... quanto mais os anos passam, melhor.   
Ela sorriu. 

 

\- A qualidade de um vinho depende da qualidade de sua safra, e não do quão velho é. Velho burro. 

 

 

O que mais avocava cuidado ali dentro era o silêncio. Apesar do ruído sussurrante que eles faziam, a cidade poderia estar, naquele exato momento, ruindo do lado de fora da Catedral e a paz entre os vitrais sem luz e pinturas semi cobertas permaneceria imutável, abraçando-a – ou melhor, absorvendo-a, afogando-a. Avançou um, dois passos.   
As quinas redondas dos bancos negros pareciam sombras a tocar-lhe o ombro, sempre espíritos a espreita, no canto de sua vista. Qualquer ruído era mil. Modestamente grande e modestamente ornamental. Esforçando-se, estaria nem ali. 

 

O sino da catedral soou solitário em meio a noite em ponto, sendo ouvido apenas por aqueles que por curiosidade observavam de suas janelas, ou aqueles que sob a chuva jaziam por dever, em meio as luzes vermelhas.  
\- 15 dias de chuva. – disse um dos homens sob o som de um trovão, olhando para o céu como uma desculpa para edsviar os olhos do chão. – Maldito inverno.   
Alguns flashs misturavam-se aos relâmpagos, iluminando o corpo masculino coberto por um fino lençol branco, as pernas cruzadas em um angula estranho. Segundo os médicos, estaria falecido há poucas horas, sem lutar.   
O silencio, apesar do barulho, era total. Os pombos agora dormiam sobre os ombros das estatuas do museu Cruz e Souza e nas cruzes duplas da igreja. Formavam filas sobre as sinaleiras desligadas e não davam-se ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para admirar a morte de mais um humano.   
\- Nenhuma testemunha? – perguntou o que parecia ser o chefe, apagando um cigarro numa poça.   
\- Um morador de rua afirmou que o homem andou até a escadaria e simplesmente perdeu a consciência. Acredito que por causa da tempestade ninguem mais estava por perto para ver o ocorrido.   
O outro bufou. – Ninguém mais? E quanto as câmeras?  
\- Coincidência ou não, as cinco câmeras das ruas desligaram-se subitamente por volta das onze e meia. 

 

 

A música soou, num volume ensurdecedor. Vinha de dentro da igreja. Era um tipo de blues, mas ficava difícil de identificar devido ao volume que distorcia as notas, fazendo tremer os vitrais.   
A porta da igreja estava apenas encostada, e ao entrar, depararam-se com um vigia noturno desmaiado em meio aos bancos.   
A música saia das caixas de som.


	7. carta de Ester

Os humanos possuem o costume de lastimar a morte, como se fosse algo ruim e sombrio, que trouxesse-lhes tristeza. Não os entendo. Vestem-se de preto e choram por meses, param de comer e falar. Seres irracionais. Cheios de medos, nada mais que medo.   
Os espectros, ao contrário, celebravam a morte como um tipo de sorte, como ganhar na loteria. Infelizmente, o suicídio era visto negativamente como pelos humanos. Era como roubar o dinheiro da loteria: corria-se então o risco de ser punido depois.


	8. Chapter 8

A delegacia estava as escuras, a não ser pela sala dos fundos, localizada após uma porta amarela com uma pequena placa que dizia "Não entre sem autorização". 

\- Ela é o tipo de mulher que chora á morte de seu assassino e nao a morte de seus pais. 

O detetive sorriu. De leve. 

\- Por acaso eistem outras do tipo?

\- Não que eiu saiba. 

:Uma pausa. Os dois homens apenas ouviram. São Paulo nunca ficava em silêncio, mesmo de madrugada, principalmente numa sexta feira. 

\- Ela realmente chorou pela morte de seu assassino?

\- Sim. Eu estava lá. 

 

 

 


	9. Long, Long Way From Home

Olivia ajoelhou-se no escuro do confessionário. Podia ouvir a respiração do padre. 

\- Matei o último homem hoje. - ela molhou os lábios com a língua. - Ele tinha um belo nome. Mas eu nao ligo. Posso sentir meus poderes voltando, com mais força. 

\- Seus poderes? - ele hesitava. 

Olivia sorriu. 

\- Todos eles. Só assim ela irá me aceitar. O nome dela é mil vezes mais belo do que o nome de qualquer um deles. Ester. Você acha Ester um nome bonito, padre?

O padra murmurou algo como "err... sim". Olvia sorriu e seus dentes brilharam na sombra. 

 


End file.
